Gift Of Life
by Lady Rain Fall
Summary: One girl takes her revenge for an unpaid debt.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, it's characters, or Wick. (Though, I totally bought her soul.) . I am over my rabid Phangirl stage I once went through.

First Phantom Fic. Feel free to laugh at me.

* * *

"Heave!"

The girl took a deep breath, before grabbing the large cardboard box that weighed down one end of the gondola. She struggled momentarily as she lifted it, various squeaks and 'Ow!'s coming from the box as the contents were shifted around. The girl, half submerged in the water, began to stumble towards shore.

"Are you... alright?" She gasped slightly, wincing as the box crushed her chest. She received a squeak and an 'Ow!' in response. She patted the side of the box, before finally dropping on the shore and slumping over it.

"Still alive?" The girl asked a moment later, standing up. She began to inspect the box for any damage.

Her only response was a high pitched squeal crossed with a screech. Wincing slightly, she nodded. Obviously, the package was fine.

She stood back up, patting the top of the box.

"I'm going to leave now, alright?" She said.

"Send more cookies!"

The girl twitched slightly. She decided to ignore this last request, and began fishing around in the pockets of her robe. Grinning slightly, she withdrew a still dry envelope. She placed it lightly on top of the box, patting it one last time.

"See you later, kiddo." She said, as she waded back over to the gondola.

The box giggled.


	2. Baby Alligator?

Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera, it's characters, or ...anything along those lines.  
Again, this sucks.

Please. Constructive criticism. EPIC amounts. It's good for the soul. It's quite poorly written, so there should be plenty to pick on. Like, the end.

* * *

_To my dearest Phantom;_

_This'll teach you not to repay your debts. I've given you the ultimate gift now._

_The gift of life._

_- Wick_

Erik read the note. And then he read it again. And again, and again and again, while he stood at a good two metres distance from the box he had discovered in his lair upon returning home in the evening. He hadn't touched it, yet, as he was rather nervous about what could be in the box.

"Ultimate gift, gift of life... " He muttered, his eyes travelling over the box again.

The box gave a slight jolt, a slight squeak coming from inside. Erik jumped slightly, his hand reaching out and grabbing for his punjab. With it in hand, he began approaching the box.

"Baby alligator, perhaps." He said, tilting his head to one side. He was quite sure Wick appreciated baby alligators as much as he did.

"Please, let it be a baby alligator."

Erik finally stood next to the box. He gave it a gentle nudge, flinching slightly when he heard another squeak. He bent over, and began the tiresome task of removing the sticky tape on the box. It began to rock slightly, causing him to scowl.

"Hold still, damnit." He muttered. The box stilled for a moment, and he continued his work. The box began to squirm a bit, and he pulled back as the top of the box flew open.

His eyes immediately widened, and every muscle in his body seemed to tense- For there, sitting infront of him, was his worst nightmare.

He'd describe it as a strange little human, with blonde hair that curled into ringlets. Bright blue eyes that constantly jumped from thing to thing, examining everything with a close intensity, and the body of a young woman.

"Hi, I'm Rain!" He took in the strange, chipper tone that the girl seemed to use. It reminded him of the younger ballet dancers gossiping and giggling together behind the stage.

"Do you have cookies?"

Erik gritted his teeth together, scrunching the note up in his hand. He looked towards the gate, throwing the crumpled up note into the water.

"Wick, I am not amused!" He called out, his powerful voice ringing through the chamber. He stalked over to the box, staring down at the girl.

"Where do you come from, child?" He had every intention of returning her home immediately, or at the least putting her upstairs in the care of Giry.

"Egg?" She replied. Giggling, she sank back down into her box, staring up at Erik.

Erik stared back for a moment, before leaning over and reaching into the box. Gripping under her arms, he lifted her out of the box and set her on the ground.

"Where were you before this?" He then attempted to ask.

"In the box."

Erik groaned and turned away from her, putting a gloved hand to his forehead. Something told him that this would take some time.


End file.
